


Our Last Dance

by Oikawasanniceserve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasanniceserve/pseuds/Oikawasanniceserve
Summary: Despite his busy schedule Kei always finds time to hook up or make out with someone who specifically has raven hair and body that resembles his senpai, its stupid for him to still think of his ex but what can he do - Kei's still human and senpai was his first love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Kei won't be having an easy ride in forgetting his ex
> 
> Kei is my second fave character in Haikyuu and it hurts me so much while writing this

As the sun rays hits his face through the blinds, Tsukishima Kei opened his small golden eyes and glanced at the sleeping body beside him. He vaguely remembered who this person is and why is he sleeping next to him, _oh wait,_ black hair, masculine and lean body - that must be it. Kei haven't moved on from a very heart breaking relationship with a certain senpai from college. Five years had past and still, he clearly and even memorized how his ex's touch felt and how he can send shivers to the blonde's spine. Despite his busy schedule Kei always finds time to hook up or make out with someone who specifically has raven hair and quite a body, its stupid for him to still think of his ex but what can he do - He's still human and he was his _first love._

 

The man beside him woke up and started to gather his clothes and wear them. As soon as he's done, he kissed Kei's temple and asked Kei to just shoot him a message if he wanted to do the deed again. When he heard the door clicked, he slowly lifts himself to take a shower. The water was warm, drops of lavender scented soap and listening to jazz music really soothes Kei's soul. Saturdays are just perfect. A hot sex - shower and now he's on his way to his favorite cafe. Kei decided to take the longer route because its Saturday. No work to think about, less traffic and the cafe during Saturdays are not so packed compared during weekdays.

 

He opened the door and the barista that he's fond of heard the chime, he saw the blinding smile and radiance coming from her. He's like staring at the complete opposite of him. The barista is like 5 ft 4 inches in height as Kei calculated, amber eyes, thin eyebrows, glossy pink lips, beauty mark on her lower left eye and what Kei really likes : her long curly black hair. She's bubbly and smart at the same time, well she needs to be bubbly and smart since she's working in the customer service industry.

 

 

"Good Morning, Tsukishima-san, The usual?" she asked.

 

"Good Morning to you too, Hoshi. Yes, please" he replied.

 

"We also have your favorite Strawberry Shortcake, freshly baked and packed! I assume you wanted the whole cake than getting just a slice"

 

"You really know me, Hoshi. Yes, yes. Here's my card"

 

"Haha! Of course, Tsukishima. You're my favorite person in the world! Well, next to my partner that is. Haha"

 

 

While waiting for his orders, Kei reminisced how she met Hoshi. Kei works as a veterinarian (runs his own clinic) and Hoshi brought her dying cat to get it treated but they both knew that the little fella will not last long, even with the operation. But Kei still did it and when the little fur-ball died, Hoshi started crying that she lost both of her parents and now, his cat named Sora. Kei had a soft spot for animals and so with their owner, Kei told Hoshi that the operation is on him and she just need to spend her money in preparing Sora's funeral or whatever she plans to do from now on. The next tie they met was Hoshi moving next door. The apartment that they are living in is a C-shaped 10-story building and floors which is divided into 2, meaning they both have the curve and their windows to each of their own balcony are facing the other. Hoshi's been staying there for 2 months - he thinks.

 

After getting his mocha frappuccino and the box of mouthwatering goodness, he bid Hoshi goodbye and decided to meet up with his freckled best friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi.

 

And he just wished he didn't.

 

As soon as they sat on Tadashi's favorite crepe shop, he shoved his phone to Kei's face. The taller one adjusted his glassed and snatched Tadashi's phone and saw his ex's photo. It says on his instagram post "Finally home, can't wait to see my Starlight", with his signature grin, lean muscles that can be seen through his thin tank top and he's wearing his favorite grey skinny jeans. Kei's face turned almost blue and gave the phone back to Tadashi.

 

"I think he finished his masters abroad and well, he's back" Tadashi exclaimed.

 

"Oh. Good for him."

 

"Starlight, huh? He's got a boy... or girlfriend here? Impressive little fucker"

 

"Well, he is attractive, and smart and good in bed" Kei added.

 

 

Tadashi decided to keep to himself the side comments that he wanted to say to avoid hurting Kei's feelings further. After a small talk about anything under the sun, Kei returned to his apartment around eight in the evening. He sat on the couch in front of the television and opened the box to savor the 8 inches cake all. by. himself. After browsing through various channels and eating half of the strawberry goodness - thank God for giving him fast metabolism, Kei heard exchanges of moans from outside. Curiosity kills the cat. When he opened his door, he saw Hoshi closes hers. _"Oh.. Baby girls' partner is here."_ Blame the thin walls that Kei can hear Hoshi and his boyfriends exchange of sounds. _"Maybe they really missed each other and they have to do it .. maybe without getting their shoes off?_ Kei started to think that Hoshi's angel on the streets and devil on the sheets as he's hearing the raven haired girl command her boyfriend. He was about to go back in consuming his cake until he heard: "Please. Please make me come, Tetsurou" "Not yet starlight, we're just getting started"

 

Starlight. Starlight. _Oh fuck_.

 

Kei sometimes question his brains for not functioning really well. Hoshi means Star, so giving her the name Starlight is understandable. Just like Kuroo's nickname for him, _Moonshine_.

 

 

The next day, Sunday, Kei woke up with a tooth ache and red swollen eyes from crying his heart out. He didn't have the courage to get angry to Hoshi since, she's like a little sister to him and honestly, if he's not gay, he's going to bang her since she's honestly attractive. He stretches his arms and legs and he heard the main door opened. He rushed to see the intruder and shocked to see Daishou Suguru. Daishou was one of Kei's flings after getting dumped by Kuroo, actually he came to Kei after hearing that they broke up. Daishou was very gentle at first but when he lost all of his money to his vices, he went to Kei everytime to borrow or the better word for it was _to get._ Kei moved from places to places just to get rid of Daishou but he's found everytime - including now. 

 

"Why do you have a key to my apartment, Daishou?" Kei glares at the man in front of him.

 

"Hey. Don't get mad. The landlady was very kind to me since I said that you're my cousin and I even answered some of her questions. Its not my fault that you shared infos like your favorite food, color and birthday" Daishou then smirked.

 

"Get out. Before I call the police."

 

"Oh dear" Daishou closed and locked the door behind him.

 

"You seriously need to stop threatening me. I know all of your weaknesses and you did never got a chance to pin me down" walking closer Kei.

 

"Daishou, I don't have any money left to give you. You even owe me 50,000 which you promised to return within a week but until now.. I received.. none"

 

"I promise I'll pay this time, Kei. Just 20,000 and I'll leave"

 

"Idiot! I told you I don't have any money left. I don't have enough patients for the past 2 months!"

 

"Oh Kei.. You're really bad at lying"

 

XXX

 

"What the fuck is that!?"

 

Kuroo woke up half naked beside a trembling Hoshi.

 

"Tetsu, He's in trouble"

 

"Who? Who's in trouble?"

 

"My neighbor. I think his boyfriend is hurting him"

 

"The veterinarian?"

 

She nodded. They heard a loud crash and a loud cry - howl behind the wall. Hoshi lays his head on Tetsurou's shoulders.

 

"I-I want to help him. I really need to help him-"

 

"O-Oi! Where do you think you're going?!"

 

 

Hoshi hurriedly puts her clothes on. Tetsurou grabbed his wrist and looked at her eyes. 

 

 

"Ha! All I want is 20,000! Why are you so damn grumpy!?"

 

"I already told you I don't have that much money! And I don't want you here! Get the fucking out!"

 

"Bullshit! Who helped you stand up when your ex left you, huh?! You helped you forget about that dumb motherfucker and stayed with you until you're sober, huh!? I really think you should repay me thrice as much! Now get your wallet or check or whatever and give me 20,000!"

 

 

Hoshi stared at Tetsurou's eyes. They can't hear the next exchange of words clearly and he was about to let go of Hoshi's wrist until they heard Kei screamed.

 

 

"Then fucking kill me already! I don't fucking care anymore!"

 

 

Daishou punched his face and he's bleeding. Daishou's really mad and wanted to badly hurt him, effects of drugs and alcohol maybe. Kei's not sure anymore as he's head is spinning from the punch, he's fragile as he looks.

 

 

"Alright! I'll fucking kill you! Come here!

 

Daishou grabbed his hair and pulled him. Daishou opened the door to the balcony.

 

 

"Oh my God Tetsu! He's going to push him!" she panicks. Both of them rushed to the other side and saw Daishou holding Kei's hair and the blonde holding the balustrade for support.

 

"Tsukishima!" Hoshi shouted in panic.

 

 

Daishou glared at her and then looked back at Kei.

 

 

"So? You're playing with her now, huh? You bitch!" He punched Kei again and he's just too tired to retort.

 

Daishou leaned Kei's body in the balustrade and Kei just closed his eyes. He thought that maybe he did something bad and the God's are punishing him. Maybe being gay has a price to pay. The last words that he heard was Daishou saying "I don't need guys like you, Kei".

 

And everything went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukishima woke up in an unfamiliar place. White sheets, white walls, a lady in white - definitely a nurse. He shifted so he can lay his back on the headboard and it caught the nurse's attention. Few minutes after, The nurse came back with a doctor and told Tsukishima that he fainted due to his bruises and scratches. He saw his pale arms with blue turning purple spots and he felt his cheek very sore. Then it suddenly hit him.  _Who brought me here?_

 

Someone is knocking on the door and the door opened it. He saw Hoshi's bouncy raven hair that he loved so much, her face that is too pure and angelic (disregarding the fact that she is really loud in bed) and something or someone's missing. Right. Her boyfriend. His Ex. Kuroo Tetsurou. The raven haired girl brought flowers which Tsukki mentioned to her during one of their hangouts. The doctor and nurse went out to give them privacy. Hoshi sat on the edge of the bed after placing the flowers on the vase.

 

 

_"How are you Tsukishima?"_

 

_"I-I'm fine actually. I'm really sorry for the inconvinie-"_

 

_"NO. No. No. It's fine. I really can't ignore my close friend getting hurt!"_

 

_"I'm really sorry"_

 

 

With that, Tsukishima lowered his head. He's contemplating whether he's sorry for the trouble he had caused or sorry for finding out that he's her boyfriend's ex.

 

 

_"I told you, you don't have to worry about anything, Tsukishima. Good thing that Tetsu-chan was there. He really ran as fast as he can so he can hit the back of the snake's head.. And he fainted too"_

 

_"Pffft. Well, Daishou really resemble a snake. Wait! How did he opened the door?"_

 

_"UHm.... Well.... Actually, we really need to fix that before you can go out of here. Haha"_

 

 

Kuroo saved him

 

 

Butterflies. He can feel butterflies on his stomach and his heart started beating faster. His face's flushing and the thought of Kuroo saving and risking his life for Tsukishima. His head started to ache. Hoshi excused herself and let Tsukishima rest. Hoshi returned to her apartment to find Kuroo sitting on her very stylish sofa.

 

 

_"Hey. You didn't text me that you'll be here. Good thing I bought enough ingredients.."_

 

_"How's he?"_

 

_"He?"_

 

_"Your neighbor"_

 

_"Oh! It's unusual for you to be interested. But anyway, he's actually holding up. He's fine but occasional headaches really tires him"_

 

_"I see"_

 

 

Hoshi noticed how his boyfriend's face shift but decided to ignore it. She proceeds to making dinner. Kuroo helped her to cut the ingredients as she prepared the salad. They ate, watched a boring show on netflix and its around 3 in the afternoon when Kuroo said that he needs to go home.

 

 

_"You're not staying over?"_

 

_"You know mom. She wants me to be home early when she's here from Canada, right? I'll call you later, Starlight"_

 

 

He planted a quick kpeck on her soft shiny lips as he wrapped his hands on her waist. After saying goodbyes and Hoshi shutting the door, Kuroo was confused as to why is he standing, staring at Tsukishima's apartment, staring at the door which he kicked due to his adrenaline. His feet moved on its own and the first thing that Kuroo noticed as he set foot on the apartment was the broken classical music box which he gave Tsukishima as a present on the blonde's 17th birthday. He cupped the object with his two calloused hands and noticed that aside from the cover which was teared off, everything is still good as new. Tsukishima has always been the careful one. He placed the music box on the table and he went further. He didn't really noticed his surroundings when he rushed to the apartment. Of course, there's no time for sight seeing when somebody's about to die, right?

 

Kuroo also didn't know why he's even there. It's been so long and as he can see, they're both in a relationship - well, Tsukishima will definitely won't go back to Daishou, right? He moved to the room where he found Tsukishima - assuming that it is the master's bedroom, he snorted as he saw some old and new dinosaur figurines which was placed in a heavy duty glass. He also saw Tsukishima's  favorite headphones and some best selling novels. His eyes trailed on the wall as there are some blood spattered, definitely Tsukishima's he composed himself as to not to touch the dried blood on the wall and then he stopped. Under the ruffled bed is a red box with black cat design on the center. His heart started to beat really fast. He bent down to reach the item and he succeeded. He's invading Tsukishima's privacy, he's not supposed to care anymore and most importantly, his girlfriend is right next door. His hands are shaking but curiosity kills the cat. He opened the box and saw two notebooks with navy blue cover and a moon design on the upper right portion and a cursive writing : Diary.

 

The devil must be playing with him. He's entranced and flipped the pages of the first notebook. 

 

_August 02, 2030_

 

_Dear Diary,_

 

_It's stupid. I really don't want to write but I don't want to tell this to anyone. I just need to - well - vent out, I guess? Anyway, I'm really stupid. I said yes to Kuroo-san. I really do like him but I don't know.. I'm sure it won't really last long but I find myself, hoping. He's really a nice person and I admire him a lot even if he's being a dick sometimes._

 

 

He flipped some pages again

 

 

_September 27, 2030_

 

_Dear Diary,_

 

_I'm a very reserved person but holy shit. Kuroo-san surprised me. He came to my house and planned it with Akiteru. I have never felt so betrayed in my life. But actually, I'm really happy. I didn't expect for him to come here. It was a little bit surprising. Miyagi is at least 4 hours away from Tokyo. I think I'm falling for him again, and I am definitely not telling him that. This might be one of the best birthdays of mine._

 

 

And his eyes widened on the next page that he flipped on.

 

 

_February 03, 2031_

 

_Dear Diary,_

 

_This would be the last time that I'll write anything here. I do thank you for listening to me and stuff. We broke up. I fucked up. He didn't said anything expect for "I'm sorry. We need to break up". I got so scared and I panicked internally. I really.. really don't want to hurt him further so I agreed. It hurts. I didn't imagine that being in love and going on separate ways really hurts so bad. I can feel not only my heart but also my spirit breaks into pieces. I'll totally skip practice tomorrow. I don't even have the will to work on my math homework. I just. I just want to be alone for a while. Did I forget to mention that I actually wrote a song for him? He gave me a very classic music box and I got so inspired to compose but.. I think I'll need to throw the sheets away. Or not. I'll hold on to it. I'll hold on to it forever for as long as I can, I'll wait for him. He is my first love._

 

Kuroo felt his heart sank. He concluded that the other diary is all about how Tsukishima moved on but he's not going to read that because, it's just too much. How the hell did he managed to do that to Tsukishima. The guy even blamed himself for the break up. How on earth did he managed to hurt his precious kouhai. He's a dick, he thought of himself. He placed the notebooks back and saw a crumpled paper behind the notebooks, it was a musical sheet. He wondered why his tears started to fall and he can't stop it even if he wipes and wipes and wipes. He read the lyrics and suddenly, he's panting, gasping for air as he stand in front of Tsukishima's hospital room holding the box on his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! Finally!  
> An update on this fic. I've been very busy with work and cosplay and hospital visits but I'm finally okay now *thank you yaoi gods*!

_"K-Kei..."_

 

There he was, leaning beside Kei's hospital bed, placing his callous hand in the blonde's pale cheek. He finds it fascinating, how Kei's body raise and hall from his slow breathing and long lashes touching his cheeks. It was kind of mesmerizing. But of course, all he can do is appreciate the view as he and Kei broke up a long time ago. He placed the musical box on the small white table beside the bed. He took a  deep breath and took a sit making the bed shift. He cannot remove his eyes on the blonde.

 

_"K-Kei. I... I don't know. I.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I guess. No. I.. I'm really s.. sorry"_

 

He started sobbing, but Kei remained silent.

 

_"I.. I miss you, Kei..."_

 

_"I.. was hurt.. I know it's not your fault but.... I'm so soooorry...."_

 

Hot tears fell on his cheeks as his grip on the bed tightened.

 

_"I.. I got so full of myself. I got so confident. After courting you for a year, you finally said yes. I.. I was so... fucking... happy. But after sometime, I don't know what happened. I.. I felt left out, I guess. You're getting to places you wanted to go - academically and personally, I felt really insecure. I'm happy for your achievements but.... but I'm.. just me... I'm...."_

 

He didn't bother to wipe his tears.

 

_"Especially when I saw you looking at Sugawara and Kiyoko. How happy you are when you heard that they're going to have a baby. We both know that having a baby in their last year in college was pretty hard but you are there, I know how hard it is to mask yourself - to hide that you didn't really care - but the small affection that you give to Kiyoko, as if... you're his boyfriend... Fuck who wouldn't get jealous when you won't meet me because you need to see how Kiyoko is doing since ..... Akiteru's her doctor but! but! I'm so sorry for... for being so sensitive... I'm so sorry for being me.... I'm so sorry for being gay.. I'm.. I'm sorry because you... with me.... I can't give you what you wanted - I can't give you a child, Tsukki"_

 

_"I ran away. I hurt you. I didn't know that I hurt you so much.... I... fuck.... sorry..."_

 

"I went away, did some flings, slept with both men and woman but I couldn't really forget about you. I met her there, I was fascinated... maybe because she had the same eyes and blonde hair that is so soft and curly.. just.. just like you.. When she got so curious a to why I always touch her hair, I said that ... maybe black suits her better..... and the following week, she had her hair done... which is the exact opposite of yours.. Tsukki..... I.... I just can't forget about you. I.. fuck.... I need some air....

 

And with that, he stood up and walked away silently.

 

Little that he knew that Tsukishima did hear everything and clenches his heart while sobbing to his heart's content when Kuroo shuts the door.

 

"Tetsurou...."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh..."

 

A week after Kei got discharged from the hospital, Hoshi invited him over the cafe. Little did he know that Tetsurou will join them. Tetsurou's wearing a black turtleneck and tight dark grey pants which compliments Hoshi's hair-clip, a black cat with grey ribbon. The table is a small circle, Hoshi's beside Tetsurou and Kei's sitting across Hoshi with his usual poker face.

 

"Hey, you don't need to look like that! Haha"

"I always look like this" said Kei

"Well, this is my boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou. He's the one who saved you, Tsukki"

"I wish he didn't save me, honestly" and then he sip his coffee.

"He's joking, Tetsu"

 

Tetsurou can only nod. He's battling to whether tell Hoshi the truth or let his ex do the talking. He's observing Kei very well, the blonde is thinner than ever, hair is longer and his hands are still pretty, even prettier than before. However, the bruises are still there, it is really contrast to the pale white skin of his old megane-kun.

 

"Ahem" Kei cleared his throat which caught both of their attention.

 

"So are you going to get married? That's why you called me? If the answer is yes, then I'm happy for you. If not, then when?"

"Hey! Hahahaha. How are you so good at guessing, Tsukki!"

"Thought so."

 

Tetsurou can only swallow his own saliva. They did talk about marriage, but not this soon. He is not yet ready to tell Tsukki, after everything. The blonde adjusted his glasses and stared at the rooster head. Eye to eye tetsurou tries his best not to avert the golden gaze that he's getting.

 

"I'm happy for you. I thought that you're ... gay for a second"

"I -- I.."

"Nope. I'm not hearing your excuse or whatever. Be a good man to Hoshi, she's a dear friend. If you ever leave her hanging, If you leave her when she becomes more successful than you, you're not a man. You're a coward. Do not hurt her, or I will cut your balls out. Got it?" he again took a sip of the coffee in front of him, not minding the hurtful gaze from the rooster head.

 

An hour passed and the three of them decided to go home, Tetsurou was in the middle of Hoshi and Kei.

 

"I'll go grab us some icecream! What do you want Tsukki?"

"Strawberry" Kei and Tetsurou said at the same time

"Oh.. Okay" Hoshi smiled then run to the convenience store, the two men are standing stifly outside.

 

And Kei decided to break the silence.

 

"I thought so. From the longest time. You're a coward. And a straight on top of that"

"Hey. You don't und..."

"There are a lot of things I don't understand, Tetsu. You said you won't leave me, but now, you're getting married Hahaha"

"Tsukki.."

"Don't. Just don't call me that" Kei said while tears are running down on his rosy cheeks while staring on the ground.

 

Tetsurou wanted to hug him, wanted to take care of him. But both of them know that.. It's too late for that.

 

"Kei, I want you to be happy too"

"The happiest days of my life are those that are with you. I though I'm over you, but then you have to crash back in to my life, Tetsu..rou"

"I'm sorry.." Tetsurou's trying his best not to cry but he failed. 

 

Kei flashed him a very sincere smile, the sincerest that he's ever seen. And he thought that his heart might burst.

 

"I'm fine with being friends again. Kuroo -senpai"

"Huh?"

"We dont have the slightest chance of being together, right? Why don't we start as friends again? And promise not to hurt Hoshi"

"Well.. I'm fine with that. But, is it really okay?"

"Well, (Tsukki wiped his own tears) It's fine. Now that I know that you're really getting married, it's easier to move on, Kuroo-senpai"

 

Tetsurou scatches his head. And just smiled.

"If you say so, megane-kun"

"And your hair is still pathetic as ever"

"Na-ah! It's cool this way"

 

They both laughed and Kei remembered something.

"But don't foregt that I know why did Hoshi dyed her hair"

"Fuck you, Tsukki! haha"

"You already did, and you will never again"

"Haha"

 

Hoshi cameback and was really to happy to see that his boyfriend and his bestfriend gets along well"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AT LAST AN ENDING.
> 
> But there will be a sequel when Kuroo cheats and Tsuki screams.
> 
> Stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the next chapter tomorrow :)


End file.
